Five Nights At Disney Channel 2
Five Nights at Disney Channel 2 is a Five Nights special consist of various Five Nights at Freddy's theme episodes, a premiere of a Disney Channel Original Movie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987) and the premiere of Disney Channel's newest comedy and muscial series, North High. Time Slot Thursday November 12 *8:00, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Beginning Of A Haunted Night (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE) (RE-AIRED): 4.6 million viewers *10:00, Wasn't Me Season 1 Episode 1 (The Past and Present Me) (RE-AIRED): 3.5 million viewers *10:30, Above The Clouds Season 1 Episode 8: 4.0 million viewers *11:00, Brothers On Break Season 2 Episode 2 (Five Nights at Iceland): 4.5 million viewers *11:30, Beyond The Realm Of Conscience Season 3 Episode 8/Episode 32 (RE-AIRED): 3.9 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Friday November 13 *4:00, Sing It Up Season 1 Episode 19 (Five Nights at Shreddy's) (TWO HOUR SPECIAL): 13.4 million viewers *6:00, Trish and Dez Season 2 Episode 15 (Five Nights & Freaky Pizza Restaurant): 4.0 million viewers *6:30, Miami High Season 2 Episode 20 (Five Nights at School): 4.2 million viewers *7:00, Dance It Up Season 2 Episode 26 (Five Nights It Up): 4.6 million viewers *7:30, I Do Care Season 2 Episode 21 (Five Nights at Basement): 4.5 million viewers *8:00, Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987 (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE): 122.5 million viewers *10:00, Spy Kids Season 2 Episode 12 (Mission: Animatronics): 4.1 million viewers *10:30, Above The Clouds Season 1 Episode 9: 4.3 million viewers *11:00, North High Season 1 Episode 1 (Pilot) (SERIES PREMIERE): 8.7 million viewers *11:30, Growing Up Season 2 Episode 4 (Five Nights at Camp): 2.8 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Saturday November 14 *3:30, Sing It Up Season 1 Episode 19 (Five Nights at Shreddy's) (TWO HOUR SPECIAL) (RE-AIRED): 10.8 million viewers *5:30, Trish and Dez Season 2 Episode 15 (Five Nights & Freaky Pizza Restaurant) (RE-AIRED): 3.9 million viewers *6:00, Miami High Season 2 Episode 20 (Five Nights at School) (RE-AIRED): 3.8 million viewers *6:30, Dance It Up Season 2 Episode 26 (Five Nights It Up) (RE-AIRED): 4.0 million viewers *7:00, I Do Care Season 2 Episode 21 (Five Nights at Basement) (RE-AIRED): 3.7 million viewers *7:30, Ashley and Kate Season 2 Episode 22 (Five Nights with Boogeyman): 3.8 million viewers *8:00, What The? Season 2 Episode Episode 16 (What The Five Nights?) (ONE-HOUR SPECIAL): 4.7 million viewers *9:00, Fairytale Season 1 Episode 9 (Five Nights at Queen Of Hearts Castle) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL): 4.5 million viewers *10:00, Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987 (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE) (RE-AIRED): 0.7 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Sunday November 15 *4:30, Ashley and Kate Season 2 Episode 22 (Five Nights with Boogeyman) (RE-AIRED): 3.5 million viewers *5:00, What The? Season 2 Episode 16 (What The Five Nights?) (ONE-HOUR SPECIAL) (RE-AIRED): 4.4 million viewers *6:00, Fairytale Season 1 Episode 9 (Five Nights at Queen Of Hearts Castle) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL) (RE-AIRED): 4.2 million viewers *7:00, Roy and Andy Season 2 Episode 26 (Annabelle-A-Morris 2) (TWO HOUR SPECIAL): 4.5 million viewers *9:00, Wasn't Me Season 2 Episode 17 (Five Nights at Home): 2.7 million viewers *9:30, My Life Season 2 Episode 18 (Five Nights at Mansion): 4.0 million viewers *10:00, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE) (RE-AIRED): 1.4 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Monday November 16 *5:00, My Life Season 2 Episode 18 (Five Nights at Mansion) (RE-AIRED): 3.6 million viewers *5:30, Wasn't Me Season 2 Episode 17 (Five Nights at Home) (RE-AIRED): 2.2 million viewers *6:00, Roy and Andy Season 2 Episode 26 (Annabelle-A-Morris 2) (TWO HOUR SPECIAL) (RE-AIRED): 5.7 million viewers *8:00, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Beginning Of A Haunted Night (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE) (RE-AIRED): 4.6 million viewers *10:00, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE) (RE-AIRED): 2.8 million viewers *12:00, CHANNEL FINISHED Category:Events